


First Meeting

by g_xlatea



Series: snapshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: Shiro orchestrates a meet-cute. Or well, a meet, cuteness is subjective
Series: snapshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067159





	First Meeting

Shiro has dragged me to a bookstore saying that I will love it.

And she is right. It is exactly the kind of shop I like.

Hidden in the corner of a side street, the quaint shop has more second hand books than its shelves can ever hope to hold. Each and every corner is filled with assorted tid-bits.

A conch shell here, a collection of buttons here, everything with a story behind it I am sure.

But by far the most interesting part of the store has to be its owner.

Usually owners of such stores are old, adventures who, having lived interesting lives, wish to finally settle down.

But this owner is young, younger than me probably. And the way he dresses, in a formal suit, he looks like a secretary.

Yet it is obvious he loves the store from the way he cradles the books and cares for them.

When I go to ask him about a quill on the counter it becomes apparent that he is rather shy. Still, he tells me, not only about the quill, but several other items in the shop.

It emerges that he had gotten the shop with the items included from an old woman, who needed the money to go to the countryside. The lady had answered his queries about the items in the show but he apparently never got around to asking the lady’s name.

At this point I stop him and ask his name. It is Yoo Jaesuk. In turn I introduce myself, tell him my name: Fujimaru Valdermaras. He does not recognize it. Curious.

I ask him where he comes from but his expression becomes guarded at that so I stop.

All in all, the conversation is very pleasant.

I tell Shiro that I definitely want to come here again and she gets a very self-satisfied smile on her face. I am starting to suspect that this trip isn’t just because she thought I would love the bookstore. Looking back, I am quite certain she dragged Arasi and Alexandra away from me too.

Oh well.

She might be a schemer but at least she’s on my side. I think I’ll buy her a cake in thanks.

For the ‘bookstore’ of course. Not for the owner. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Context for my stories? What's that?
> 
> Also, I'll probably come back and edit it. It is a very old draft.


End file.
